Almost Perfect
by Batman is sexy
Summary: Ideal for her? Absolutely. Perfect? Not so much.


**AN: So, I assume you didn't click the link to check how I'm doing, y'know, hangin' in there and just wanna move straight on to the story, yes? WELL, THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN. Deal with it. Anyway, I'm back with Scorose (if that doesn't get your attention, I don't know what will). I love big reviews and I cannot lie!**

**Disclaimer: Jo's, yo.**

* * *

**Ever since Rose was little, maybe at the age of five, she'd dream of a prince-charming coming to rescue her from her tower, where she was imprisoned. How she'd be imprisoned in a tower, she didn't know, as there were clearly more efficient places to be put in protective custody. Maybe her cousins James and Fred imprisoned her, as they didn't have a single original bone in their body. At that innocent age, though, the prince held a slight resemblance to her dad, Ron, being funny, not making fun of her hair and freckles, all familiar, gentle and not even cracking ****_one _****fart joke. Okay, her dad cracked at least a few, but this was the prince, all right?**

The prince would play with her and her dolls and protect her from her rude and annoying cousins. He would be perfect, always by her side, always supportive. He would whisk her away to dreamland castle.

When she was eleven, at Hogwarts,she already had a castle, who needed 'a prince charming' anyway? She had her best mates Albus and Scorpius but, they were far from charming, much less holding any royal qualities that would have them mistaken for a prince; Al with his silly black messed-up hair, lopsided smile and brilliant green eyes and Scorpius with his equally silly blonde hair, devious grin and prominent icy- blue eyes. Also, for one, Al was her cousin, how gross would that be? And all they did was tease, not concentrate on lessons and honestly, they even had the nerve to pass notes during Potions (gasp), eat, sleep_ and_crack fart jokes that stunk. ('Gettit? Fart jokes stink!' Al had said one evening). If you had asked her, her best mates, and really blokes in general stink.

When she was fourteen, she found herself paying more and more attention to a burly Gryffindor 5th year, Bryce Cooper, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, who had, in accordance to her, an irresistible allure on the pitch. He had a great personality to boot too, being among the only ones beside Dad and Hugo who stood a chance against her in chess (alright, so she purposely made the wrong moves sometimes, just to make the game last longer). It was only when he had asked Dominique out did Rose let her heart distant itself from Bryces'. (Well, maybe it might have also had something to do with him calling her "kiddo").

When she was sixteen, in her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had mentally made a list of the perfect boy- understanding, cute,bookish, coy, sporty- but not overly so-, smart with a sense of humor that did not include a whole encyclopedia on various fart jokes.

"Whatya' thinkin'?"

"Huh?" Rose asked, noticing Scorpius for the first time.

The fire in the common room crackled merrily, casting an orange and red conflagration around it.

She looked up at Scorpius. He wasn't the perfect boy she had dreamt up. He wasn't understanding- that boy did not have a single sensitive cell, not cute, no, he was deviously handsome and bookish? Merlin, the only book that he had probably ever read way the _Encyclopedia on Farts _and basically got most of his knowledge from when she quoted facts from the book she had read. As for shy, well, lets just say that's not the word for the guy who asked Headmistress McGonagall out for the dance in front of the whole Great Hall. He was outgoing. He cracked _at least_ one fart joke every five minutes. He was idiotic, frustrating, exasperating, annoying-

"Perfect," she mumbled to herself, as Scorpius joined her on the rug. She didn't say it out loud though, she din't want his already huge ego expanding to the size of the black hole.

She held her boyfriends hand.

She'd found her perfect guy.

"I've decided to open up a club for fart jokes, and I've decided to call it **Fatal Air Rumbles From Tushes, F.A.R.T. **for short!"  
Rose cringed.

Well, almost perfect.

* * *

**I love reviews. *hint hint nudge nudge***


End file.
